Vet-rifying!
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. After mishearing a conversation between Blythe and Mrs. Twombly, Zoe fears that they're planning to take her to the vet and tries to hide from them. Based on a Flintstone Kids episode.


**This story is based on an episode of Dino's Dilemmas from the Flintstone Kinds, entitled, "The Vet." Please enjoy!**

It's a beautiful day in Downtown City. Inside the Littlest Pet Shop, Mrs. Twombly is in the kitchen, busily repairing the sink. Just then, her assistant Blythe Baxter happens up to her. "Hi, Mrs. T."

"Why, hello, Blythe Dear." Mrs. Twombly replies warmly.

"Can I help?"

"Oh, no thank you, dear, it shouldn't be necessary," A wistful look then crosses the pet shop owner's face. "Although after I'm finished, I'll be going to the lake to do some fishing. Would you like to come, Sweetie?"

"Ooh, absolutely, Mrs. T!" Blythe replies excitedly. "I bet the pets would love to come, too, especially Zoe."

"Why, that's a marvelous idea, Dear!"

Meanwhile, in the play room, the Littlest Pet Shop Pets(Save for Minka) are happily playing, when they stop and listen to Blythe and Mrs. Twombly's conversation. "Ooh, a fishing trip?" Russel Ferguson notes excitedly. "How wonderful!" Penny Ling exclaims.

Zoe Trent sticks her head out of her doghouse just at that moment, curious to hear what's going on. "Yep," Blythe says. "It's been a while since Zoe's been to the old dock." Hearing the word "Dock", Zoe thinks that they must be planning to take her to the doctor. "The vet?" she muses. "But I haven't been sick!"

"My grandparents used to take me there all the time," Blythe elaborates. "I remember that old shack there, filled with old boats and rusty tools..." From the play room, Zoe's pale blue eyes grow large and her furry knees begin to shake. "R-r-r-rusty tools?!"

"I bet Zoe would love to catch some rays, too." Blythe adds. Now shaking even more, Zoe stammers, "R-r-r-rays? X-rays?!"

"I'll go tell them now." Blythe says. She then begins traipsing toward the play room. "Oh, guys!"

A determined look crosses Zoe's face. "No! I'm not going! No one's taking me to the vet on _my _watch!" And with that, she then dashes off.

"Zoe, wait!" Pepper Clark calls.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding!" Vinnie Terrio calls.

As Blythe enters the room, she addresses the pets, "Mrs. T and I are going on a fishing trip. Would you like to come, too?"

"Ooh, yes, please!" "That would be wonderful!" "Thank you!" the pets all reply excitedly.

It's at this moment that Blythe suddenly notices that Zoe is missing. "Say, where's Zoe?"

"She misheard your conversation with Mrs. Twombly and thought that you were taking her to the vet," a concerned Penny Ling explains. "Now she's run off and is probably hiding somewhere."

"Oh dear," replies an equally concerned Blythe. "We'll have to find her and tell her what our plans really are." She and the pets then set off to find their little purple friend.

"Zoe!" Blythe calls as she and the others traipse through the hallway. "Zoe!" Sunil Nevda calls. "Zoe, where are you?" Pepper calls. As they draw near a hat rack with a large pink wide-brimmed hat on top, Zoe peeks out from under the hat and sees them coming near. She gasps audibly and quickly climbs down, still hidden under the hat, and hurries away again. Blythe stops and scratches her head. "That's funny..I thought for a second that I heard Zoe's voice."

Pepper motions toward the rec room. "Say, maybe she went in here!" She swings the door open, "Say Zoe, are you in here?" The only reply is the sound of singing, upon which Pepper and Vinnie curiously traipse into the room to see the TV on, with an image of Zoe, wearing a long, sparkly indigo dress, singing, "_Dance like you know you can, you can like you know you can..._"

Vinnie scratches his backswept green hair in perplexity. "Gee...did I leave the TV on all night?" He promptly turns the TV off, causing the image to disappear, upon which he and Pepper rejoin the group. "Zoe! Zoe!" they continue calling.

After they've left, Zoe peeks out of the TV set to see if the coast is clear. "Pfew," she sighs with relief. "They didn't suspect a thing." She then slowly tiptoes across the room; unfortunately, she hadn't noticed a table, housing a large porcelain lamp, in her path and bumps into it. "Uh oh..." the purple dog says worriedly as she sees the lamp teetering back and forth. She quickly runs to the left, but the lamp quickly teeters to the right. She then rushes to the right, but the lamp teeters to the left. She then hurries back to the left, but the lamp teeters to the right again. She does this several times until the lamp eventually falls; fortunately, she's able to dive and catch it before it can break. "That was certainly a harrowing experience." she gasps.

Zoe then gently sets the lamp back on the table and whispers, "Hush." She then begins tiptoeing across the room again and accidentally knocks over an umbrella stand, spilling its contents all over the floor. _CRASH! _The purple dog gasps, "Oh...oh no!"

Hearing the sound, Blythe peeks into the room. "What was that? Maybe it's Zoe!" She then enters the room. "Zoe, is that you?" Hearing Blythe coming, Zoe begins to shudder again and takes off at a clip.

Blythe scouts the room, but sees no sign of Zoe anywhere. "Hmm," she muses. "I thought sure that I saw Zoe come by here..." As she passes by a large fish tank on a nearby end table, Zoe, clad in scuba gear, peeks out from behind a large plastic castle to see if the coast is clear. "My, they certainly are persistent." the purple dog mumbles under her breath. The fish simply look at her oddly.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Twombly, who's finally managed to fix the sink, climbs out from underneath, with Minka Mark sitting on her shoulder, and turns the sink on. Pleased to see that it's running perfectly, the pet store owner happily notes, "Ooh, splendid! Apparently the old saying is true: There's nothing a little elbow grease and a monkey wrench can't fix!" She and Minka share a laugh at this.

Mrs. Twombly gives Minka a gentle pat on the head. "Thank you so much for all of your help, Dear. Here's a treat." She hands the little pink monkey a banana.

"Ooh, thank you very much, Mrs. Twombly!" Minka replies happily.(To Mrs. Twombly, however, this only sounded like chattering.)

Just then, a worried Blythe and the equally worried pets happen up to them. "We've been looking everywhere for Zoe, but can't find her anywhere." Blythe notes. While no one is looking, Zoe peeks out of a small bread box on the counter behind them. _They'll never look here! _She thinks.

A sad look crosses the pet store owner's face. "Oh, that's such a shame. We may simply have to go on our fishing trip without her." An amazed look crosses Zoe's face as she sticks her head out of the box. "Fishing trip?" The purple dog begins to envision herself and her friends fishing at the dock, and frying a large fish in a pan afterward, causing her to hungrily lick her lips in anticipation. "So _that's _the kind of dock they meant! Oh, I've been so silly! I'll need to go join them at once and apologize."

Zoe quickly climbs down with a happy bark and hurries up to her friends. The group gasps elatedly. "Zoe! There you are!" Blythe exclaims happily. "Would you like to come with us on our-" But before she can finish her sentence, Zoe quickly dashes off, then promptly returns, wearing a fishing outfit. "Fishing trip?" a nonplussed Blythe continues.

"Yes, please, Dahling." Zoe replies. Her face falls slightly. "I'm, uhm, quite sorry to have hidden from you all before. I thought that you were...going to take me to the vet." Blythe gently pets Zoe's furry ears. "That's okay, Zoe. We understand." The purple dog gives a small contented smile in reply.

Moments later, Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the pets, all of whom are now wearing fishing outfits, are traipsing outside to Mrs Twombly's car. Suddenly, Zoe zips past them and seats herself in the back, hungrily licking her lips; clearly, she was very excited to go and catch a big tasty fish. Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the pets share a merry laugh at this.

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Mrs. Anna Twombly-Kathleen Barr

Blythe Baxter-Ashleigh Ball

Zoe Trent-Nicole Oliver

Zoe Singing-Kylee Epp

Pepper Mildred Clark-Tabitha St. Germain

Vinnie Alfonso Terrio-Kyle Rideout

Minka Mark-Kira Tozer

Sunil Nevda-Peter New

Penny Ling-Jocelyn Loewen

Russel Ferguson-Sam Vincent


End file.
